criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971
Cool iris That plug-in is nifty! How'd you find it? I like it a lot! — JeiaraTalk 19:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine from Decatur, IL turned me on to it. I love it. On the downside, you can't save directly from it. But, it's still pretty neat. There's versions for almost every browser or OS. I have Ubuntu Linux as a backup OS and it works for it, too. -Sec_1971 20:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Images Linking to Articles I think there are 3 ways: #1: URL http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/b/bc/Wiki.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/b/bc/Wiki.png #2: Imagemap File:Wiki.png|center|Criminal Minds default Episodes desc none File:Wiki.png|center|Criminal Minds default Episodes desc none #3: "link=" syntax (internal links only) #4: Wiki New Feature : I think I've heard about this, I can't remember if it's any of the above or if they came up with something new? — JeiaraTalk 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki Annoucements You just edit the "site notice" page and it'll display your message at the top of every page: http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice — JeiaraTalk 22:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Customizing the Skin Hi -- I could try to notate it for you, but I confess I usually just turn things colors myself until I find what I want. However, there is a pretty good guide at , which I think will help you more in the long run. -- Wendy (talk) 17:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing a great job starting this wiki! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Hiya Sec! I don't mind you using them. Though, I think you should change up the design and colors a bit so it doesn't look like you just copied. :) Here are some ideas you can play around with: Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! If you need any help, let me know! — JeiaraTalk 21:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Sec 1971 -- we are excited to have Criminal Minds Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Criminal Minds Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! What? You mean you are alone? OMG. Congratulations for all the work you did 'til now! I'm sorry to say you that, probably, I will not be a constant user of this wiki. There are two main reasons: #I'm Italian. Here in Italy, CM is still at its 3rd season on free TV: tomorrow night, I'm going to watch Damaged for the first time!. Too many spoilers for me here! #My English used to be very good, but I'm not practising it too much lately. There would be too many mistakes for you to correct! :D Anyway, who knows... I could do something anyway! Bye! --Simone85 17:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Any help is welcome. I don't mind correcting foreign English. Character facts are good, or real-world articles. Anything helps -Sec_1971 18:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Yes, I have taken the picture.